


Bound To Happen

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, Light Bondage, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Fill. “The Warblers are sick and tired of all the unresolved sexual tension between Kurt and Blaine, so they handcuff them together, leaving them alone to figure things out between them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Happen

“Where is everyone?” Blaine wondered out loud. He was sure he'd heard right- Warbler's meeting during lunch in the commons. The empty commons. He's just about to turn to leave when Kurt walked in, followed by Wes, David and Thad, who closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Warbler Blaine. Warbler Kurt.” Wes greeted them. “Have a seat.”

“Did we do something wrong?” Kurt asked. He was pretty sure he hadn't broken any rules lately. None of the big ones, anyway.

“It has come to our attention that the two of you seem, how do I put this? A little out of synch. We can't have our performances suffer because of you two.” Wes said. 

“I don't understand. Blaine sings. I dance in the back with you guys and harmonize. How can we be out of synch?” Kurt asked, confused. 

“Exactly. I propose a little exercise to fix this. You both can cooperate fully, or you can refuse and both of you will be asked to tender your resignations.” Thad said.

“What kind of exercise?” Blaine asked, flashing back to the strange trust developing exercises he had to do with his fellow campers in elementary school summer camp.

“You two will be joined until you figure it out.” David said, grinning like a maniac and holding up a shiny set of police issue handcuffs. “What's it gonna be?”

Blaine saw the handcuffs and smiled. This could be fun.

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt asked. Blaine's smile faded. Would it really be that horrible to Kurt for him to spend the day with Blaine? “Are those even legal?”

“They're legal and we're not kidding. We take competition seriously around here.” Thad informed him. “What say you two?”

“I'm in if Kurt's willing. I'm not going to subject him to it if he doesn't want to.” Blaine said, somewhat worried that Kurt will say 'no' and get them both thrown out of the Warblers, but not showing it.

“I'm in.” Kurt said, holding out his arm. Blaine moved next to him, and was handcuffed to Kurt's left wrist. “Can you at least tell us what we are supposed to be figuring out? Is it the steps for the second verse, because I swear I know those. They're just hard.”

“It's all part of it, Kurt.” Wes states, and the three council members leave.

“Do you have any idea why they did this?” Kurt asked Blaine after the others have closed the door. “I thought our dancing was just fine.”

“I don't know, Kurt.” Blaine sighed. “But until we figure out their game, we will just have to deal with it. Lunch is almost over. Did you want to grab something to eat, or do you just want to head to the library for study hall?”

“I'm not really looking forward to having everyone see us cuffed together like this. It's bound to raise a few questions.” Kurt sighed. Blaine gave him a grin at his word choice. Kurt slapped him lightly on the shoulder with his free hand as a result. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Blaine answered. “I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. You don't seem comfortable with any of this.” 

“I'm not. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. Courage, right?” Kurt said, trying to muster up as much of his own as he can. 

“Courage.” Blaine agreed, and the two of them headed to the library for study hall.

Study hall went fine, and no one asked about the cuffs. No one really saw them, since they kept them tucked up the sleeves of their blazers. Same for their math class after that. Until Blaine was called to the board to solve an equation. 

Blaine stood up and Kurt stood with him. When the teacher asked Kurt what he was doing, they were forced to show the cuffs to the teacher. 

“Warbler bonding exercise” was the excuse they used, and strangely enough, the teacher just nodded in understanding. Kurt and Blaine both couldn't help but wonder how often the council pulled stunts like this. 

English went by, and Kurt was starting to fidget. Blaine couldn't help but notice. It tugged his cuff when Kurt moved the slightest bit. Towards the end of class, Kurt had his legs crossed and his foot tapping constantly. 

“Can you sit still? It's really hard to write left handed and I can't concentrate with you squirming and jerking on the cuffs like that.” Blaine said, trying to keep a friendly tone to his voice. He didn't want to make Kurt any more uncomfortable with their situation than he already seemed.

“Sorry.” Kurt took in and slowly let out a deep breath and stopped moving. 

A few minutes passed and Kurt was squirming again. Blaine gave Kurt a look, and Kurt stilled again, but it only lasted about 30 seconds. 

“What's wrong?” Blaine asked. 

“Nothing.” Kurt said, shifting in his seat. 

“Something's wrong. You haven't sat still in over an hour. Tell me.” Blaine pushed. 

Kurt sighed. “Fine. If you really must know. I really need to use to the restroom. But since we're locked together, that's just not going to happen, now is it?” The bell rang as soon as Kurt got the words out.

“C'mon then. Let's go find David. This little prank has gone on long enough.” Blaine said sympathetically. School was officially over. They headed for David's dorm room. 

They found his roommate first, who told them that David had gone home for the weekend. His parents picked him up early.

The next person they tried to find was Thad, but he was nowhere to be found around his dorm, and Kurt was getting more and more desperate by the minute. Wes walked by them and Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. 

“Can you please unlock us now?” Blaine asked. “This is getting ridiculous.” 

“Have you figured out the lesson yet?” Wes asked point blank. 

“No. Neither of us have figured out your sick little game yet.” Kurt snapped at him. 

“With an attitude like that, you really haven't figured it out. Looks like you guys had better get used to being together for a bit longer.” Wes said, and walked away.

Blaine just stared in disbelief. “C'mon Kurt. Maybe we can get some bolt cutters from the janitor's closet or a hacksaw of something.”

Kurt shifted his bag higher up his shoulder. “No time. I'm sorry, but I can't wait anymore.” He took Blaine's hand and lead him to the nearest restroom.

Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else around, and Blaine locked the door behind them. Kurt lead him to a handicap stall. It was big enough for them both to fit inside easily. 

Kurt hung his bag in the hook behind the door. “This is awkward. I've never done this in front of someone else before.”

“Don't worry so much. Just go before someone realizes we're both in here together. We'd never hear the end of it.” Blaine said, turning his head slightly. 

The way they were cuffed together didn't leave much for modesty. He turned his head away when Kurt unzipped his pants, but he could still see Kurt in his line of vision. He watched as Kurt pulled out his cock, Blaine's own hand accidentally brushing over the front of Kurt's pants as he did. He didn't actually touch anything but fabric, but it stirred up feelings in his groin. Kurt lined himself up with the bowl, and after a moment of shyness, let go. 

Blaine could see how red Kurt's face had gone, and it was obvious the boy was nervous to be doing this for an audience. Blaine watched from the corner of his eye the whole time. He could see the instant relief overtook the embarrassment on Kurt's face, and it turned him on more. He watched the stream leaving Kurt's cock with incredible force, and he wondered just how much bigger that cock would get if Kurt were hard. By the time Kurt finished, Blaine was so aroused he couldn't think straight.

He moved closer to Kurt, who's eyes were still closed, and sucked a kiss into his neck. Kurt hummed a sigh and opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't daydreaming. 

“Blaine! What are you doing?” He asked, a bit in shock.

“You really don't know how hot you are, do you?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but dark amber and black pools, glazed over in lust. 

“Seriously Blaine. Teasing isn't funny.” Kurt warned, sounding confused. 

“Let me suck you off. Please tell me I can. You have no idea how much I want to right now.” Blaine growled out, sucking a purple mark into Kurt's pale skin. 

“O-okay.” Kurt agreed. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he trusted Blaine. He stepped away from the toilet to give Blaine room, and Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth and sank to his knees in front of him. He could see that Blaine was hard, if the tent in the front of his pants was anything to go by. 

He took Kurt's hardening cock all the way into his mouth, gently sucking it while Kurt got used to the feeling of warm and wet. He kept his bound hand on Kurt's hip and let Kurt run his free hand through Blaine's hair, encouraging him to tug once in a while. 

Once Blaine had Kurt fully hard, he dropped his free hand to his own cock, rubbing at himself through the layers of fabric as he tried to take Kurt as deep as he could. He ran his tongue over the thick vein that ran the length of Kurt's cock, swirling his tongue over the end and sucking him back down.

Kurt could feel every grunt and groan coming from Blaine and when he looked down, he could see Blaine stroking his own cock. The sight sent a shock of heat through Kurt, and suddenly he was dangerously close to coming. He tugged Blaine's hair as a warning, trying to speak but he was unable to produce more than a few vowel sounds, so he tugged a bit harder. This only encouraged Blaine to take Kurt down as far as he could and Kurt couldn't take the tight squeeze of Blaine's throat. He came hard and it's all he can do not to choke Blaine as he did. 

As he was coming down, he saw Blaine come as well, all over the floor between Kurt's feet, leaving sticky white stripes over shiny black tile. 

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine, tasting himself faintly on Blaine's lips. “I think this is what they wanted us to figure out.”

“I think you're right.” Blaine deepened the kiss as they straightened their clothes and left.

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the commons hand in hand, with smiles on their faces. They walked up to Wes and held out their bound hands to him.

“So, when did you two finally figure it out?” Wes asked, turning the key in the cuffs and freeing the two boys.

Kurt blushed scarlet and tried to hide his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine just smirked. “Wouldn't you like to know?”


End file.
